Irrespective of whether the accumulator tanks or boilers for a heating system are connected to one or more heating sources with liquid heating media, it is often important that the layer formation of the heating medium or media from said one or more heating sources in the accumulator tank or boiler is not disturbed. Optimum layer formation is namely the primary condition for good economy and efficient function of the accumulator tank.